Tattoed by Wordwielder
by Kessy Rods
Summary: TRADUÇÃO! - Os garotos de Berk completam uma tradição e fazem tatuagens. Astrid está consternada quando ela descobre o que Soluço resolveu fazer.


**Título traduzido: **Tatuado

**Autora**: Wordwielder

**Tradutora**: Kessy Rods

* * *

_**DreamWorks e Cressida Cowell **__têm os direitos de Como Treinar Seu Dragão. Essa fanfic é da __**Wordwielder**__, que me autorizou a tradução._

_DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell have the rights of How To Train Your Dragon. This fanfiction belongs to Wordwielder, who allowed me to translate for portuguese._

* * *

.

É tradição para os garotos de Berk fazer uma tatuagem quando eles completam dezesseis anos. Seus pais, seus avós, seus bisavós, seus ancestrais mortos todos têm. Eles conseguiram das viagens de centenas de anos atrás para a Europa. Bocão as faz; ele fez até em si mesmo, na volta daquele dia. Sua primeira.

"É por isso que você tem aquela mancha roxa no seu tornozelo?" Cabeça-Dura exclama.

Soluço parece indignado. "Você me disse que aquilo era uma queimadura de uma batalha!"

"Ah, rapaz. Você só tinha nove anos e acreditaria."

"O que você vai fazer?" Cabeça-Dura pergunta à Melequento.

"Um Pesadelo. Na minha cara!"

"Você pode querer repensar isso." Bocão diz.

"Eu quero um símbolo masculino." diz Cabeça-Dura. "Para enfatizar minha masculinidade."

Cabeça-Quente bufa.

"Pernas?"

"Eu estava pensando na Árvore da Vida." ele diz. "E você, Soluço?"

Soluço encolhe. "Ainda pensando?"

"Um coelho?" Melequento pergunta inocentemente.

Soluço revira os olhos. "Eu estaria pegando a sua."

"Vamos, eu não tenho o dia todo!" Bocão late. Os meninos olham para trás para as meninas com sorrisos afetados e entram na forja.

~.~

Astrid está um pouco confusa quando Melequento, rindo, diz a ela que Soluço fez uma _flor_.

"Isso é verdade?" ela vira para Perna-de-Peixe, que assente, mas ele está sorrindo de uma forma bem diferente.

"Por quê?" ela exige.

"Por que você não pergunta a ele?" ele sugere. "Ele saberia melhor do que eu."

Ela acha Soluço com Banguela na enseada. Banguela está no estado de semi-soneca que ele sempre fica quando Soluço e Astrid estão juntos e sozinhos. Dá a ilusão de privacidade para eles e se ela tentar machucá-lo, Soluço ainda está coberto. Soluço está desenhando um pássaro e comparando-o com o corpo de um dragão. Ele murmura alguma coisa sobre aerodinâmica antes de ele notá-la e sorrir. "Ei, Astrid. Olhe esse-"

Ela o corta. Agora não é o momento para ele se envolver com algo da cabeça dele.

"Você fez uma flor, Soluço? Melequento não tem munição suficiente?"

Soluço sorri de onde ele está descansando numa pedra acima dela. "Sim."

"Soluço, não é bom para minha reputação se você parecer suave." Ele vai para baixo, ainda sorrindo.

"_Por quê_?" ela chora.

"Ninguém mencionou onde eu a coloquei, hein?"

Ele desabotoa os dois primeiros botões da sua blusa e puxa o tecido. Uma pequena flor em seu peito.

"Está diretamente acima do meu coração." ele diz.

Ela o encara em branco.

Ele faz um movimento para ela chegar mais perto.

Ela se inclina para frente e percebe. Uma astrid*. Uma pequena astrid, acima de seu coração.

Ela pisca. "Soluço..."

Ele vacila. "Por favor me diga que você não está prestes a terminar comigo, porque apenas para que você saiba, essas coisas são permanentes, e eu acho que poderia ficar estranho explicar para outra garota, e eu terei que fazê-la um olho ou algo assim."

"Não. É... doce." ela admite.

Ele acena. "Oh, obrigado Odin."

"Criativo." ela acrescenta.

"Oh, na verdade, eu peguei a ideia emprestada."

"Espere, quem mais tem uma flor tatuada no peito?"

"Ninguém." Soluço exclama inconvicentemente.

Ela cruza os braços.

"Me prometa que você nunca, nunca vai dizer a ninguém que eu te disse isso, porque meu pai acertaria minha cabeça com o martelo dele."

"SEU PAI?" ela grita.

"SSHHH!" Soluço adverte. "Minha mãe amava rosas selvagens. A mãe dela costumava chamá-la assim: 'Rosa Selvagem'. De qualquer forma, quando meu pai estava cortejando ela, ele fez uma tatuagem de rosa no peito. Ela amou. Ela me contou a história, contra a vontade do meu pai, eu devo acrescentar. Ninguém, nem mesmo Bocão sabe, exceto eu. E você."

Astrid se inclinou, rindo. "Seu pai. Tem uma tatuagem de flor! Seu pai!"

"Eu quero viver. Por favor não arruine isso para mim." Soluço implora. "Segredo. Muito secreto."

Ela termina de rir e pega a mão dele. "Fechado."

Soluço sorri. "Eu aposto que Melequento esqueceu de mencionar outra coisa." Ele sobe a barra de sua túnica. Ali, na pele pálida dele, está um Fúria da Noite, enrolando-se ao redor dele. A cauda se alonga até quase as costas dele. Os olhos de Banguela olham para ela, eternamente felinos. Ele deixa cair a camisa. "Você sabe, eu tinha que representar a primeira real namorada também." Ela bate nele. E então um pensamento a atinge:

"Por que a _dele_ é bem maior que a minha?!"

**FIM**

* * *

***astrid** – aparentemente é uma flor, mas eu não consegui descobrir a tradução ou que tipo de flor ela é. Quando eu pesquisei no Google, apareceram vários tipos de flores. Desculpem. =/

Eu não ia traduzir mais nada por causa da falta de comentários nas outras o/s de Como Treinar Seu Dragão que eu traduzi, mas achei essa o/s muito fofa, e precisava traduzir, hehe.

Quem leu, comente! Deixe-me saber o que acharam.

Bjs,

Kessy Rods


End file.
